


Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg?

by Sam_kc8



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_kc8/pseuds/Sam_kc8
Summary: Spielt direkt nach "Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch".Thiel macht sich Gedanken und Boerne brennt etwas unter den Nägeln.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 12





	Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg?

**Author's Note:**

> Der dritte OS aus meiner Feder. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Thiels POV

Als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war er froh, dass sie diesen Fall endlich gelöst hatten. Er hätte wenig Lust gehabt noch eine in Kunst gepackte Leiche irgendwo in Münster zu finden. Dieser ganze Fall hatte ihn ziemlich gestresst, vor allem wegen der Münsteraner Skulptur-Tage, aber auch wegen Boerne, der sich mal wieder total aufgespielt hatte nur, weil er als Meisterschüler von G.O.D. ausgewählt wurde. Am Ende wollte dieser, Boerne sogar umbringen, um ihn zum letzten Kunstwerk werden zu lassen. Das war wieder einer dieser Augenblicke in denen Thiel merkte, wieviel Boerne ihm mittlerweile bedeutete und wie viele Sorgen er sich ständig machte, dass dem Anderen irgendetwas passieren könnte, wegen seiner sehr speziellen Art.  
Am Anfang hatte er Boerne auch für einen arroganten und selbstverliebten Schnösel gehalten. Dieses Gefühl blieb allerdings nicht sehr lange bestehen und so entwickelte sich ihr nachbarschaftliches Verhältnis mit den Jahren immer weiter zu einer tiefen Freundschaft. Mittlerweile ist Boerne der beste Freund, den er jemals in seinem Leben hatte.  
Leider hatte diese Entwicklung bei ihm nicht an diesem Punkt aufgehört und so erkannte er nach einigen Jahren, dass Boerne so viel mehr für ihn geworden war. Seitdem übte er sich in Zurückhaltung und reagierte gereizt auf jeglichen Körperkontakt von Boerne, nur um sich selbst nicht zu verraten. Doch in solchen Moment wie heute Nachmittag, konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Als er Boerne endlich das Tuch, was ihn ruhigstellen sollte, aus dem Mund genommen hatte, konnte er nicht anders als seine Hand auf Boernes Wange zu legen und sie dort vielleicht ein wenig zu lange liegen zu lassen. Boerne hatte es allerdings nicht weiter kommentiert, weshalb er davon ausging, dass es den Anderen nicht gestört hatte.  
Nun wollte er aber nicht mehr weiter grübeln, sondern sich endlich mal um seine Wohnung kümmern, bevor die benutzen Gläser noch Beine bekamen und selbst in die Küche laufen konnten.  
Etwa eine Stunde später als er gerade den Staubsauger ausgestellt hatte, klingelte es an seiner Wohnungstür und er wusste sofort, dass es nur einen gab, der davorstehen konnte. Er verräumte noch schnell den Staubsauger und öffnete dann die Tür, um, wie zu erwarten war, Boerne mit einer Weinflasche in der Hand davor stehen zu sehen.  
„Guten Abend Herr Thiel. Ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht zusammen auf den Abschluss des Falls anstoßen wollen?“ sagte Boerne und hielt dabei die Weinflasche in die Höhe.  
„Wenn ich auch Bier trinken darf, dann sehr gern.“  
„Aber erst nachdem sie diesen Château Latour aus dem Jahr 2012 probiert haben“ sagte er grinsend.  
„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Ich hole die Gläser und sie können schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen.“  
Damit trat er zur Seite und ging in Richtung Küche, während Boerne eintrat. Als er bepackt mit zwei Weingläsern und einer Flasche Bier für später, wiederkam, hatte es sich Boerne schon auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und schaute anerkennend durch den Raum.  
„Schön, dass ich Ihre Wohnung auch mal in einem normalen aufgeräumten Zustand zu Gesicht bekomme.“  
Während er die Weinflasche vom Tisch nahm um sie zu öffnen und Ihnen beiden einzugießen, grinste er Boerne an.  
„Gewöhnen Sie sich nicht daran, dass kann sich schnell wieder ändern.“  
Er setzte sich neben Boerne auf das Sofa und übergab Boerne eins der Weingläser um mit ihm anzustoßen.  
„Also auf den gelösten Fall. Prost“  
„Ja, genau.“  
Boerne trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Anstatt jetzt, wie sonst, über die Vorzüge dieses Weins zu philosophieren, drehte er sich zu ihm um und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Thiel, für mich ist der Fall noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen, denn eine Frage drängt sich mir die ganze Zeit auf und lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Dürfte ich sie mal etwas fragen?“  
„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Raus mit der Sprache.“  
Er stellte ebenfalls sein Weinglas ab und drehte sich zu Boerne.  
„Nun ja, also…. Als ihr Vater und ich etwas ungefragt in ihre Wohnung gestürmt sind, warum saß da diese Klara halb nackt auf ihrer Couch?“  
Man sah Boerne an, dass ihm diese Frage etwas unangenehm war, aber er zu neugierig war, um sie nicht zu stellen.  
„Ähm, wie erkläre ich Ihnen das jetzt.“  
„Sie müssen die Frage nicht beantworten, wenn ihnen das zu persönlich ist.“ ruderte Boerne gleich zurück und sah dabei etwas nieder geschlagen aus. Das verwunderte ihn jetzt doch etwas. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war Boerne vielleicht ein wenig eifersüchtig. Eigentlich konnte das gar nicht sein, aber jetzt war er doch sehr neugierig.  
„Also es war auf jeden Fall nicht das, was Sie gerade denken. Klara und ich kennen uns schon seit Kindertagen und haben da anscheinend immer Kleider getauscht. Warum sie das jetzt allerdings wieder vorgeschlagen hat, ist mir ein wenig rätselhaft.“ Gab er ehrlich zu und beobachtete genau wie Boerne darauf reagierte. Anstatt aber ein wenig zu grinsen, auf Grund der absurden Situation in die Thiel da geraten war, schaute Boerne ihn nun etwas unsicher an.  
„Und sie meinen nicht, dass das ein Vorwand war um Ihnen etwas näher zu kommen?“ fragte Boerne nun wesentlich leiser wie vorher.  
„Hmm …. Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken gemacht. Warum auch?“ Er kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf und schaute Boerne an.  
„Wären Sie denn auf das Angebot eingegangen, wenn Sie es als solches verstanden hätten?“  
Boernes Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern, aber er konnte ihn trotzdem noch verstehen. So unsicher hatte er Boerne in den 15 Jahren, die sie sich jetzt kannten, noch nie erlebt. Er warf alle Bedenken über Bord und setzte jetzt alles auf eine Karte.  
„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich dich völlig falsch verstanden habe, aber wie sollte ich auf Klaras Annäherungsversuche eingehen können, wenn sich seit Jahren in meinen Kopf und meinen Herzen jemand anderes ziemlich breitgemacht hat.“  
Es fiel ihm sehr schwer diese Worte nach so vielen Jahren endlich auszusprechen, aber er merkte auch wie ihm einen riesen Stein vom Herzen fiel. Da er sowieso mehr ein Mann der Taten anstatt der Worte war, zog er Boerne an seiner Krawatte zu sich heran und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Boerne. Zuerst reagierte dieser gar nicht und er hatte etwas Angst, dass er doch etwas falsch verstanden hatte, doch dann legte Boerne seine Hand an seinen Nacken und intensivierte der Kuss weiter. Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr und er drückte Boerne nach hinten, so dass dieser auf seiner Couch zum Liegen kam. Ganz langsam, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, löste er Boernes Krawatte und lies sie auf den Boden fallen. Danach öffnet er die oberen Knöpfe von seinem Hemd, um sich anschließend von Boernes Mund nach unten zu küssen. Jeder neu freigelegte Zentimeter Haut wurde von ihm mit einem Kuss bedacht. Von Boerne war nun ein leises Stöhnen zu hören und er konnte ganz deutlich an seinem Bauch merken, dass die ganze Sache den Anderen nicht kalt ließ. Kurz musste er grinsen und zog Boerne dann wieder in die aufrechte Sitzposition um ihm endlich dieses störende Jackett auszuziehen. Boerne selbst blieb nun auch nicht mehr untätig und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter sein T-Shirt. Da ihm seine Erregung nun schon deutlich gegen seine Hose drückte, nutze er die Gelegenheit, stand auf und entkleidete sich selbst komplett. Währenddessen ließ er Boerne keine Sekunde aus den Augen und konnte ganz deutlich sehen, dass diesem gefiel was er sah. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen setzte er sich wieder zu Boerne auf die Couch, um diesen nun auch endlich von dem restlichen Stoff zu befreien, was mit Boernes Hilfe sehr schnell ging. Als dieser nun ebenfalls nackt vor ihm lag, konnte er nicht anders als ihn kurz zu betrachten. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich Boerne schon sehr oft nackt vorgestellt, aber dies nun wirklich zu sehen und zu fühlen, war noch tausend Mal besser. Bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die von Boerne legte, flüsterte er deshalb ganz leise „Wunderschön“. Ihre Küsse wurden nun wieder intensiver und während Boerne über seinen Oberkörper und über seinen Bauch strich, schickte er seine Hand auf Wanderschaft. Zuerst berührte er Boernes Spitze ganz leicht mit seiner Hand und konnte diesem damit schon ein kehliges Stöhnen entlocken. Wenn ihm vor ein paar Stunden jemand gesagt hätte, dass er jetzt hier nackt mit Boerne liegen würde, hätte er demjenigen wahrscheinlich einen Vogel gezeigt, aber es passiert wirklich.  
Seine eigene Erregung erstmal ignorierend legte er jetzt seine komplette Hand um Boernes Schaft und fuhr langsam auf und ab. Boerne löste jetzt ihren langanhaltenden Kuss und stöhnte nun um einiges lauter wie zuvor. „Oh mein Gott, Frank, bitte.“ Das musste Boerne ihm natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen und er beschleunigte seine Hand immer weiter. Als er merkte wie Boernes Penis unter seiner Hand immer mehr pulsierte, dauerte es nicht mehr lang bis Boerne seine Hände in das Sofapolster krallte und sich mit einem „Frank“ auf seinen Lippen über seiner Hand ergoss. Boerne sackte dann sehr erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammen und er selbst nahm jetzt seine eigene Erregung in die Hand und brauchte nur eine sehr kurze Zeit um sich selbst ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Mit einem „Oh Gott, Boerne“ auf den Lippen ergoss er sich über seiner Hand und Boerne Bauch, da er immer noch über kniete.  
Da er Angst hatte, dass er Boerne zu schwer werden könnte, legte er sich anschließend direkt neben ihn und kuschelte sich etwas an seine Seite. Er schaute ihm nun in die Augen und versuchte dessen Regungen darin zu erkennen. „War das o.k.?“ fragte er nun sehr leise als er seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter legte.  
„O.k.? Frank, das war einfach nur wow. Ich habe es mir schon so lange vorgestellt, aber das hat meine Erwartungen nochmal um hundert Prozent übertroffen.“  
Boerne drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und stahl ihm nochmal einen Kuss von den Lippen.  
„Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, sonst hätte ich das schon eher getan.“ gab er nun selbst von sich.  
„Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm, aber wie diese Klara an dir gehangen hat, darüber müssen wir nochmal ein Wörtchen reden.“  
Er sah Boerne an, dass er diese Drohung nicht wirklich ernst meinte und musste nun ein bisschen lachen. Als er sah, dass Boerne nun etwas anfing zu zittern, weil ihm wahrscheinlich etwas kalt wurde, nahm er sich sein T-Shirt vom Boden und wischte sie damit etwas notdürftig ab. Anschließend bereitet er die Decke, die immer am Fußende der Couch lag, über sie beide aus und kuschelte sich an Boernes Rücken. Alles Weitere konnten Sie auch am nächsten Tag noch besprechen. 

************************************************

So das war es mal wieder von mir. Dies ist mein erster Versuch überhaupt etwas in Richtung E zu schreiben, also lyncht mich bitte nicht. :)


End file.
